New and Very Different
by TARDISblue13times
Summary: When Rose wants to see one of her favorite comic superheroes Superman, the Doctor decides to take her to Metropolis. When they get there however, they land a couple cities over in National City, there they still get to meet a superhero just not quite the one they had planned on.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we going where I think we're going?" Rose asked excitedly as the man at the console was flipping switches and pulling levers and such, zipping around doing seemingly random things. They had just had a conversation about the comics she had read as a kid and she was sure this had something to do with that.

"Well that all depends on where you think we're going. If you think we're going to Canada for instance," he looked up at her. "You would be very wrong." He looked back down again at what he was doing. "Almost there," he reached down to pull the final lever. "And off we go!" He smiled like a mad man as the TARDIS started shaking rapidly, both he and Rose clung to the banister to try and keep themselves steady. Once the TARDIS had stopped and made the final clang to announce it's arrival, Rose ran to the door and flung it open. Her face fell.

"Aw, I thought we were going to Metropolis to see Superman!"

The Doctor squinted at the monitor on the console. "Well, that's where I thought we were going but apparently we're right next to it. Same time, we're just in National City. Well, we can probably still see Superman-" he was cut off as what looked like a person being thrown through the air, crashed into a car and caused a small explosion. Whoever was just thrown stepped out from the destruction looking untouched except for the scowl on her face. She got up and blasted off from the ground, her red cape flapping behind her. She thrust out a fist and threw herself at what looked like a man twice the size he should be with a greenish tinge to his skin. She was stopped right before her hand made contact with the man by his open palm which made her look as if she had hit a brick wall. She crumpled to the ground holding her arm in pain.

At this point, the Doctor decided to intercede. He ran over to the two and held his arms out between them. "Oi! Stop fighting now, can't you see that you've just hurt her?" He said irritably to the greenish man. "Are you okay?" He then asked the girl.

"Yeah, you really need to get out of the way," she breathed.

"No, I-" He was then suddenly thrown through the air, landing with a thud on the concrete.

"Doctor!" Rose ran over to him.

The girl got up. "Why'd you do that?"

"He was in the way," the man said in a low gruff voice.

"Well you didn't have to kill him!"

"He's not dead! He's still got a pulse! Wait..." her expression dropped. "He's only got one pulse. He's dying. No, Doctor wake up!" He had a thick line of blood trickling down the side of his head, he was passed out completely and was leaning awkwardly against the curb. His breathing was shallow, just barely there, and when Rose pressed two fingers against his upper neck, only a single faint, slow pulse could be found. "Help him please!"

"Just a minute." The girl stood up and faced her opponent. After a few more punches, flying, laser vision and–well you get the point, the greenish man was left unconscious in the middle of the road. All this took place in really a matter of seconds and soon, the greenish man was gone from the scene. Rose didn't even stop to wonder why, how, or even what had just happened, she just didn't want the Doctor to die. She could feel tears slowly fall down her cheeks. Then the unexpected happened. As she was holding his hand, she could see the veins in it turn gold, but only briefly. Then he started to glow. Dimly at first, but then gradually got brighter. Rose clutched his hand tighter, afraid to let go. She was paying so much attention to him that she didn't even notice the girl return behind her. Suddenly, there was an explosion of golden light, emanating from the Doctor. Rose was knocked backwards into darkness.

...

"His name is Da-rio Unwin. He was sentenced to Fort Knox because of many violent deaths. He was last seen on Fifth and Cedar. Doesn't look like one of our smarter escapees," Hank informed Kara as she was anxious for a fight.

"Okay, thanks." She took off toward the named destination. She had had a hard day with Cat and just needed to punch something, or someone. So here she was quite literally looking for a fight. As soon as she saw a green tinted muscled man man, she stopped and touched down in front of him. He was sitting against a brick wall, looking board.

"Hey, what'd they ever do to you?" She asked as she walked past a few bodies.

"They were annoying me. What with their cans and liquid color. The noise was irritating."

"Well you could've just asked them to leave."

"This was easier. They were annoying, no longer annoying. So are you. Soon, no longer annoying." He got up and started to step towards her. He was about three times her size and looked as if he could easily crush her to a pulp if it weren't for her powers.

"Not today." She started to run towards him, getting ready to give him a blow to the head, when suddenly she felt herself being grabbed and thrown in an arc and smashed into a car creating a small explosion. She of course barely felt a thing and was only just fazed as she walked out from the destruction, a scowl now plastered on her face. She basted off from the ground and started to go in to try another ouch but failed yet again as her fist landed on something as hard as kryptonite. She crumpled to ground and held her arm in pain. This was the most she'd felt since she had broken her arm after losing her powers. Through her brief but great pain, she saw someone step between her and the one whom she'd been fighting, and hold his arms out as if to break them apart.

"Oi! Stop fighting! Now can't you see that you've just hurt her?" He said to the greenish man. Kara couldn't believe him. Could he really be that stupid? He was practically begging to be murdered! Everyone knows that you can't just simply break up a fight between Supergirl and whoever she was fighting, chances are it's not a good idea. "Are you okay?" He then asked her.

"Yeah, you really need to get out of the way," she got out, still disoriented from her attempted punch.

"No, I-" he was then thrown rough the air landing with a crack on the sidewalk.

She was mortified. A man was just killed right in front of her for trying to bring the peace! She jumped up. "Why'd you do that?!" She practically yelled as the man's friend ran over to him.

"He was in the way."

"Well you didn't have to kill him!"

"He's not dead! He's still got a pulse! Wait..." the girl said from the man's side. "He's only got one pulse. He's dying. No Doctor, please wake up!"

Kara felt bad for the girl, seeing her friend die like that, but she decided in order to help, she needed to deal with Da-rio first. After about a minute, she had him back at the DEO and had quickly returned to the dying man. But what she was different than what she saw when she left. The man was now glowing a golden light and the girl was still hovering over him, clutching one of his hands. She was about to call out to her to tell her to get away from him but that's when there was an explosion of light. The sudden light momentarily blinded her and she had to close her eyes. When she opened them, she saw the girl, laying unconscious a few feet away from a man, though this man was not the same man she had seen get thrown to the ground. That man had a black buzz cut and blue eyes. This man had spiky dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He was still unconscious.

"Who are you?" She muttered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke up with her head pounding. She tried to open her eyes but they felt as if they were glued shut. She tried again, this time, she could slowly crack them open. She tried to sit up but noticed that her limbs felt like lead, and so she couldn't lift them. She tilted her head to her left and saw a man whom she didn't recognize who was sleeping on a similar bed as her. She tried to remember what had happened and how she had gotten there. She remembered there was a girl who was dressed sort of like Superman and who was fighting some green guy. The Doctor tried to stop their fighting after the girl got hurt, but the green guy didn't like that so he threw him to the side and- _Doctor!_ She remembered. He was dying. Where was he?!

She heard someone walk into the room. She turned her head to see them. She had short brown hair and wore a black long sleeved shirt and a black belt and black pants.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked, mustering her strength. She was able to prop herself up with her elbows.

The person turned to face her. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Where's the Doctor?" She asked again, this time stronger.

"Your friend? After the explosion, this guy replaced him." She gestured to the man laying on the bed next to her.

"That's not the Doctor. Where's the Doctor?"

"I don't know. He disappeared."

"What do you mean he disappeared?"

"K-Supergirl said that after the explosion, your friend was nowhere to be found and this guy was in his place. Look, you can worry about that once you're better. How are you feeling?"

"I've got a bit of a headache and my arms and legs feel like they're made of metal but other than that I feel fine."

"You should get some rest."

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Alex."

"Rose Tyler."

"Well you should really get some more sleep Rose."

"I really feel fine." She managed to swing her legs over the side of the bed.

Alex sighed. "Okay fine, you can get up, just don't touch anything. I'll take you to see Supergirl, she'll want to know you're awake."

"Thanks." She got up and followed Alex out of the room, not noticing the man behind her open his mouth to let out a wisp of golden light.

"Where are we?" Rose as as she gazed at her surroundings.

"We're at the DEO. It's where we take care of all the unwanted aliens."

"You fight aliens? Is that what that green man was 'cause he certainly looked like it."

"Yes. Supergirl!" She called to the girl Rose had seen earlier.

She looked over at us, confused for a second, but then saw Rose and her face broke into a smile. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" She asked, running over to us.

"I'm fine. So can you tell me what's with the costume? Are you trying to look like Superman or..."

"He's my cousin. Do you not know who I am?"

"Well, I know who Superman is, I've just never heard of his cousin."

"Huh, so what's your name?"

"Rose Tyler."

"So did you just move in or what?"

"Well me and the Doctor were just visiting."

"Okay."

"Rose!" The man who Rose had seen laying next to her ran out of the room and was coming toward her. "There you are! I was getting worried." He stopped and made a face. "New teeth. That's weird."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you? Why do you look... different?"

"Well... when a Timelord dies, we kind of have a way of cheating death."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we sort of regenerate. Different body, different personality, so, sorry for the scare, but I promise I'm still me, just different."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, did you say Timelord?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"How is that possible? I thought your kind had gone extinct."

"After the Time War, my planet, Galifrey was destroyed. I'm the last one."

"I'm sorry. My planet Krypton was destroyed when I was a kid. My parents sent me and Karl-El to Earth before it did, so we're the only two left."


End file.
